My Lil' Pony: Vengeance is Magic
by PegasusFeathers
Summary: A story about Brendalyn and co. and their adventures in Las Pegasus. OCfic. NSFW language ahead. MLP:FiM @ Hasbro Pony OCs @ Me
1. Chapter 1

It was a typical night in Las Pegasus. Brendalyn, a green pegasus pony was out with her friends, Mareia, Stella, Prancine, and Apple Jewel. Her filly sister, Sunset Sparkle  
>was tagging along, seeing the wonders of the night for the first time. Brendalyn is the leader of a group of female ponies called the Night Mares, whose members are mixed<br>species. Prancine and Apple Jewel are unicorns, Stella and Mareia are Earth ponies, and Brendalyn and Sunset Sparkle are pegasi. Another pegasus pony named Lafondria  
>came with them occasion. They were all toolin' around Las Pegasus, Brendalyn was even wearing sunglasses!<p>

The mares came up to a place called the Mane Attraction Theater, who had a sparkling, flashing ceiling, and a picture of a unicorn pony in a small outfit that read " Tickets on sale now!"

" Oh my god its a live pony drag queen show!" yelled Apple Jewel excitedly jumping up and down.

" Man that look dumb as hell" Prancine said jokingly.

" Quit playin' and lets go get some tickets." Stella chimed in.

" That sounds like a FANTABULOUS idea!" Mareia's voice rang out into the night.

As Brendalyn and the girls were heading towards the ticket booth, headlights flashed and a car almost hit Sunset Sparkle. Naturally, this did not go well with Brendalyn.

" You dipshit!" Brendalyn yelled, raising a hoof. Brendalyn saw who it was. It was Jakell and his Earth pony gang.

" Hey we're sorry here." Jakell attempted to apologize. " We didnt mean to hit your sister, she a cute filly for real though."

" Yeah but she kinda looks like a midget Fluttershy." Farlot managed to squeak this out before getting hit by Jakell's front hoof.

"She's shy dumbass." Brendalyn added in. " Well at least Im not a piece of celery." snapped Jakell. " The hell"? said Brendalyn, puzzled.

" You look like a skanky ass stick of celery." Jakell snapped back.

" Her sister doesnt even look like she can talk." Tyrone added. At that moment, Sunset Sparkle's ears perked up.

" Bitch who told you that I got no voice." she snapped at Jakell and the gang.

" All right! You go girl!" The Night Mares cheered and made their way back to the Mane Attraction. " How about a little ice cream after the show?" suggested Brendalyn.

" Ice cream? Come on, I was gonna suggest..." Apple Jewel pulled out a thermos. "Peach moonshine?" Brendalyn intervened AJ's suggestion.

" Thats not to be discussed around Sunset Sparkle." " Oh come on Bren, cant you take a little joke?"

" Not when its about Sunset Sparkle." Brendalyn said when Prancine joined in. " Maybe they'll have it as Flavor of the Week."

The next minute, the girls found themselves in the middle of the Mane Attraction's gift shop, right next to Pimp's Kitchen, a restaurant- ice cream parlor mix.  
>The group was looking at some rather unsavory novels and magazines. Mareia put her hooves over her snout. " Oh my god that's so through!" she exclaimed, while looking at<br>a book Stella was reading.

" Hey Brendalyn, why does your family read this type of stuff anyway?" Prancine asked.

" Eh, gets their mind off the drama that goes on in their lives sometimes." Suddenly, Brendalyn spotted the stallions' convertible.

" Say, why dont we go for a little ride?" Brendalyn nudged Prancine as a grin came upon her face. The fun was just beginning.


	2. Chapter 2: Joyride

The next thing they knew, the mares totally debo'd the stallion gang's convertible. Brendalyn was behind the wheel, going about 70 miles per hour.  
>All started singing a song they wrote together a while ago, as they noticed the male gang trying to catch up on hoof.<p>

"Were assholes forever, assholes together, we're dealers and not much mooore! No matter what comes we will face the haters, we're assholes to the core!"

The group started to sing.

" Hey Brendalyn, how about you come on over to my place, the possibilities are, like endless" Sunset Sparkle said in Jakell's voice.

" How does that sound?"

" About as fun as the color pink, or drowning in a pool of your least favorite drink! The love I feel now is not swim, but sink, as we continue to party across this  
>land!" Brendalyn did a gesture where she popped her hoof out of her cheek, resulting in a sound like bubbles popping.<p>

" All right!" Everyone said simultaneously.

" We're assholes forever, assholes together, we're dealers and not much mooore! No matter what comes we will face the haters! We're assholes to the core!"

The mane 5 then proceeded to crash the car into a nearby dumpster.

" Uh oh" said Mareia.

" EVERY BITCH FOR HERSELF!" shouted Apple Jewel.

The ponies ran for it as soon as they saw the stallions approaching.

" Hey Jakell, lookie there" Farlot pointed his hoof at the car filled with dumpster debris.

Jakell's eyes widened and an angry scowl came upon his face.

" We are going to get those hoes. No doubt in my mind." Jakell vowed.

Coincidentally, the Earth pony that owed Jakell bits walked by with his marefriend. The gang ran and Jakell apprehended the pony while Farlot and Tyrone gave his  
>marefriend a pat down.<p>

" Hey, what the hell!" said the Earth pony, whos name turned out to be Madden.

" You owe me 50 bits." Jakell explained.

Madden payed Jakell and he let him and his marefriend go as the gang snickered and laughed.

After that, the night was over, and tomorrow meant back to school for the Night Mares.


	3. Chapter 3: School Antics

Now, daylight arrived and it was back to school. The mares were headed to gym class, where the instructor, Peppermint Jubilee, was getting on their cases about horsing  
>around in class. Peppermint Jubilee blew the whistle around her neck. " Pick up the pace, Brendalyn!" she shouted. " Put a lid on it, bitch" Brendalyn said in a deeper voice than her normal one. Peppermint Jubilee's whistle blew again. " This means you too, Stella!" " Kiss my black, Earth pony ass" Stella replied. Once again, Peppermint Jubilee's whistle sounded. " Get yo ass up, Prancine!" " Shut the hell up" Prancine said, with a hoof to her mouth. The whistle's sound and Peppermint Jubilee's remarks never seemed to end. " Apple Jewel! The hell are you doing back there?" AJ was immersed in music, tuning out Peppermint's commands. " Apple Jewel? APPLE JEWEL!" PJ's voice rang out throughout the gymnasium. Meanwhile, Jakell and his gang encountered Madden in the halls. Jakell grabbed him by his tail. " Be here in 60 minutes, we got a plan to share with you." Jakell grinned. " We're gonna show those hoes to wreck our prized possession into a dumpster again" Jakell released his grip on Madden and watched him run off. Back at the gym, a unicorn colt walked in, and so did his supposed marefriend, Sindi, Brendalyn's rival. " Look over there" Stella said teasingly. Brendalyn fell for it. " Eh, that's just Les. That gray unicorn is probably his first marefriend he's ever had, and he's a junior." Brendalyn responded. " Yeah, I cant believe he ain't never seen a pair of horse titties in his life, I think hes lookin at you, Bren" Stella joked. " Hoof it, Stella" Brendalyn replied back. Stella giggled. Sindi caught eye of Les' actions. " Les, baby. can you come over here a second," Sindi called. Les trotted over to the gray unicorn mare. " If I catch you looking at that thot Brendalyn ever again, its so over" she said angrily. Peppermint Jubilee's whistle blew again. " All right fillies! Get to the shower units!" The Night Mares loudly headed to the mares' locker room, in a group. Large groups of background ponies with dripping wet manes and tails filled the showers. Two Earth ponies started randomly arguing for no reason at all, seemingly. Brendalyn dried off and headed to the auditorium to check on Sunset Sparkle. Nopony had any clue about the great prank Jakell and his friends thought up, that was soon to come. <div> 


	4. Chapter 4: Princess Sunset Sparkle

Brendalyn met Sunset Sparkle in the auditorium, where she was painting. Sunset put the brush down and ran over to her big sister. " How's it going? You gettin those walls done?" Sunset Sparkle nodded and pointed to her flank. " I got my cutie mark! Who knew painting would be my super special talent?" " Oh how wonderful!" Brendalyn cheered. Sunset Sparkle's cutie mark was a paint brush dripping with glittery orange paint and a sunset next to it, appearing as if it were covered in glitter. " I got something for ya, sis" Sunset pulled out a silver star pendant, and handed it to Brendalyn. " Oh Sunset Sparkle you shouldn't have!" " I knew you'd like it." Sunset Sparkle giggled. ' That was very nice of you, but I really gotta head back to the showers, see you later!" " Bye, sis!" Sunset Sparkle waved her hoof goodbye, then picked up her paint brush and resumed her work. Little did anyone know, Jakell and his mates were roaming the under the bleachers outside, discussing their plan of action. ' Ok, heres the plan, were gonna walk up in that bitch, knock her ass out, then glue this carrot I got from the cafeteria to her head, and I mean right smack in the middle  
>of her bigass forehead, its gonna be so god damn funny it aint even gonna be funny." Jakell explained. " Cant we just dye her mane?" Farlot suggested. " Bitch aint nopony ask for your opinion! Its my motherfuckin' plan, the fuck you mean " Can we dye her mane" Shut yo Rambo wannabe lookin' ass up." " In all honesty I'd rather dye her mane!" Vincent said, frustrated. " How we gonna do that, if we aint got no mane color?" Tyrone found an entrance to the auditorium from outside, where he saw Sunset Sparkle painting the walls. Sunset noticed him, as he approached. " You here to lend me a hoof?" Tyrone sighed. " Ok, not gonna lie, Jakell sent me to come take videos of you twerking." " The hell?" said Sunset with a puzzled expression. The others soon followed Tyrone's hoofsteps. Farlot grabbed her by her tail, and the others grabbed her four legs. " Your little yellow ass ain't getting away." They proceeded to drag her into the empty stallions' locker room, where Jakell administered the anesthetic, which appeared to be tail spray. Sunset Sparkle immediately fell out. " Alright, hand me the carrot and the glue." Farlot handed Jakell the carrot and Tyrone handed off the glue. 'I mma make this motherfucker look like an alicorn." Jakell glued the carrot in place, then drew a black circle around it. " Vincent, since its your first time with us, pick this bitch up and carry her back out to the auditorium." Vincent sighed. " Why do I always end up doing the dumb shit?" " And what the hell would you be looking at"? Vincent said to a passerby. Jakell got up in the bleachers. "Make her do This Day Aria, make her do This Day Aria!" " Oh, fine!" Vinnie started moving Sunset and singing, when mid-verse, he dropped her and split. " You know what, screw this I'm gone!" The remaining members had a laugh with each other, Sunset Sparkle was lying unconscious on stage, when suddenly, an eye opened. " Oh shit!" Jakell and his gang ran for it. Meanwhile, back at the mares' locker room, Sindi was causing Brendalyn some baby daddy drama. <div> 


End file.
